Broken
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: “Bella, Bella what are you doing” Edward asked in a frantic rush “Im doing what you’ve done only in a literal state, with out you I am dead” I said as I got another step closer to the edge. “Bella you don’t want to do this” Edward
1. Changes and Death

I don't own any twilight characters.... All though i would LOVE to Own Emmett or Edward or Jasper Or even Jacob but sadly i don't they are the properties of Stephine Meyer/bold

**Chapter 1 **

"Edward, you promised me you would never leave as long as I wanted you to stay, I still want you" I said as tears fell from my swollen eyes "Edward I love you" I said as I took a step closer to the man who now held my life in his hands.

"Bella, I don't want to be around you anymore I can't stand you" he said as he turned his back to my face. "Bella, I" _no don't say it please don't say it_ "Bella I don't love you anymore" he said and with those words I felt my knees go weak and grabbed the table for support.

"Edward, Why?" I asked but he was already gone and I had fallen to the ground. I pulled out my phone and called the one who had just torn my heart into pieces. _You have reached the voice mail box of Edward Cullen please leave a message after the tone._

"_Edward I hope you know that you have finally shown me the true monster that you are and I want you to know that I HATE you for what you've done. _I said and hung up the phone only to collapse to the floor balling my eyes out.

Charlie has walked in the door hours later only to find me on the floor with swollen eyes in a puddle of my own tears. "Did Edward do this to you" he asked and I felt tars start to run down my cheeks from the sound of his name.

"Let's go to you room Bells" he said as he help me up off the floor and to my room. When I got there he just told me that if I needed anything he would be down stairs. After he had closed the door I slipped into be were I happily fell into unconsciousness, or so I though.

_Edward I love you please don't do this I sad as he continued to walk further and further away from me _

_I don't want you anymore Bella, I don't love you he said as he walked out the door and then everything was black. Like the sun had disappeared with him and I was left alone._

_Left to die he had taken my heart with him._

I awoke from my nightmare only to be hit with a wave of depression when the realization of what happened hit me with full force. Making tears run down my face like rain, how could I live without _him?_

Charlie had left for work early and left me a note on the table

Dear Bells,

I know you probably don't have anything to do over break so I thought maybe you could go visit Jake, you don't have to though I just thought it might be nice

Love dad

After reading my fathers letter I decided that I needed to go shopping so I could change my wardrobe so I headed to the one store I knew would have every thing I needed** Hot Topic**.

When I got to the store I was amazed by all the cute clothes they had and when I was finished I had seceded on black rocker skinny pants, pink and black leopard skinny jeans, pink and green ruffle skirt, and double zipper turquoise skinny jeans.

Along with a white razor blade double v tank, black and white love bite tank (Just for kicks), some band tees like all time low, bullet for my valentine and the academy is.

At the front desk I picked up some black nail polish and hair dye _Charlie will LOVE this _I thought as I threw in a black and white checkered belt.

When I got home I logged onto my computer and loaded itunes deleing all my songs and replacing them with songs by **Paramore, Flyleaf, Brokencyde, Bullet for my Valentine and the Academy Is.** Then I headed into my bath room, put on eye liner, dyed my hair and painted my nails.

When Charlie walked in and saw the new me he was more than shocked "Bella, what's going on" he asked as he sat his gun on rack and crossed his hands across his chest.

"Well I just figured that my Outfit should match my mood" I said as I pointed to the new clothes I was wearing "And the hair was just a bonus" After I finished my chat with Charlie I headed to my room and blared **So Sick by: Flyleaf** and fell asleep to another restless night.

After the next couple of weeks I had decided that I couldn't take it anymore and that Charlie didn't deserve to put up with me so I decided to go for a walk. As I headed down the stairs I grabbed a piece of paper and left Charlie a note then I was out the door.

Remembering that Alice could see any decision that I was going to make I kept changing my mind on how I would end my miserable life I pretend to live.

A first I thought of jumping off the bridge then changed to driving my car off a cliff. I constantly kept changing my mind between many different situations just to be safe. When I cam to the bridge I pulled out my phone and called _him_ I was surprised when he answered.

"Hello" he said in his sweet angelic voice

"Edward, I just wanted to let you know that my death is on your hands" I said as I stepped onto the bridge that ran over the rail road tracks.

"Bella, Bella what are you doing" he asked in a frantic rush

"Im doing what you've done only in a literal state, with out you I am dead" I said as I got another step closer to the edge.

"Bella you don't want to do this" he said and I could hear someone speak in the back ground

"Edward what's going on is Bella okay" I heard Emmett ask in his husky voice

"Im glad to see that my plan worked" I said as I looked over the bridge.

"What are you talking about Bella" he asked confused

"Well I keep changing my mind so Alice doesn't know what im doing" I said as I stepped even closer to the edge.

"I just wanted to let you know that my death is on your hands" I said

"Edward, IM GOING TO KILL YOU for what you have done to her" Emmett said in raged.

"And ill join him" said Alice

"Bella don't do this" Alice said into the phone

"Im sorry Alice but I can't live without him, it's like im noting I have stopped changing my mind so you can see where I am but you'll be too late." I said "And if you look you can see I've clearly changed I mean look at how im dressed, I love you Alice and I love everyone else but I cant do it anymore im so sorry" were the last words I said as I jumped of the bridge only to be sucked into the black abyss of death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dont know what to think about it but i hope you enjoyed it...Have any ideas for the story Pm meh


	2. Discoverys and Transformations

I own none of these characters they are property of Stephine Meyer

Aros (POV)

"Jane what are our plans for this evening" I ask I paced about the volturi tower.

"Well Aro we had a meeting with one of the clans" Jane replied in he sweet monotone voice. Coming face to face with Jane I told her to cancel our plans and give my regards t o the other clan.

To day I would visit my old friend Carlisle "Jane, go and get Marcus and Felix were going to Forks" I said as I went to my chambers and grabbed my Black cloak.

The plane ride was horrific, noting would stop me if my hunger was too great and we all knew that would not end well so for most of the ride I didn't breath. Once the flight landed I was all but eager to get of this plane and find myself a decent meal.

But having no way of transportation we ran not that I minded. As I was running down a long trail I picked up the sent of human blood but it was fresh in the air. Following the cent I came to a bridge and when I looked over I say tracks and on those tracks was laying young women about 18.

Bewilder but the sight of this creature I jumped from the top of the bridge and next to the limp body, I could hardly hear her heart beat.

"Dear child, can you hear me" I asked repeatedly about ten times before I got a response and if I was not a vampire it would have gone unnoticed.

"Ahhh" the chilled yelled out it what seemed like pain not knowing what caused it I grabbed the poor Childs hand and tried to see into her thoughts put there was nothing.

"Jane would you come here please" I asked curious to see if her power could no infect this child. "If you don't mid would use your power on this dear child" I asked knowing she wouldn't give no as an answer.

"Of coarse I would Aro" she said and with that she used all the power she could on the child but nothing worked.

"interesting" I said as Marcus gave me a wary look, but before I even though of what I was doing I had bit the child let led before me so she could now join the volturi coven.

Bella's (POV)

Death was peaceful and I enjoyed it for once I hadn't felt the pain I had felt over the past weeks. It was pure joy and although I knew my body was laying limb under a bridge I felt at piece I had made Edward see the mess he had caused

I was slipping farther and farther a way with no distractions to pull me back to my mantled form and I could feel the live slipping out of my motion less body.

"Dear child, can you hear me" ask a soothing unknown voice I wasn't sure who it was but they were pulling me back from my sweet escape. After repeatedly asking the same question over again I stifled a slight noise.

"Ahhh" was all I said and then I felt my hand be grabbed and was shocked at how cold his hands were _vampires_ I though as the man holding my hand asked a woman named Jane to come and try here powers on me.

"Interesting" I head the man say before I felt his sharp teeth pierce my skin. _This isn't as bad as they say _I thought as I felt my blood rush from my veins. And then I felt the vampires teeth release my arm and was instantly picked up and felt the wind hit my face we were running.

The pain was unbearable, it felt as If I was being burned from the insides but I some how suppressed my screams. The fire first started at my feet dimly at first but growing rapidly and it soon engulfed my legs.

Then my hips and stomach and finally my heart witch was the most painful experience I had ever felt and finally my screams of pain surfaced. My heard felt like it was going to burst and this pain lasted for hour's maybe even days.

I wanted to be dead, never been found by who had mad me endure so much pain. I now had to live forever with the fact he didn't love me but even that pain didn't over come what I was facing now.

I gripped the edge of the counter I was laying on and applied as much pressure possible but still the pain would not subside. I just wanted to kill myself and be back in the peaceful blackness known as death before all this had happened.

Aros (POV)

I sat in the room of an old friend's house and heard the last of the young ones heart beats slow into noting, I knew this girl would be special and she would be mind I was highly intrigued.

_Time to go check on the young child; she must be so confused we must explain this life at once. _I thought as I call Jane and Marcus into the room.

Bella's (P.O.V)

I awoke to a bright room with blue painted walls with black trim everything I saw was clearer now my vivid, I could even see the grain in the wood door.

I heard footsteps and knew it was the one who had created me walking into the room.

"Is it you who changed me" I asked as I looked at the pure state of shock on his face. He apparently no idea I knew of his kind and was probably not too fond of it.

"Aro, how could she possibly know of our kind" as a smaller woman who looked as if she had been turned at 15

"You know what this means Aro" said another big male in an angle like voice nothing like _his _I thought.

As there were speaking and trying to think how I know of them I looked at there eyes which were red. Which meant that they drank human blood, something I was not happy to act in. even thought the Cullens had hurt me the thought of killing another bean was sickening.

It was the one they called Aro who spoke to me my creator

"Who was it that informed you of our kind" he asked but I stood still not sure how to act

"Well who was It" he demanded as he stepped forward and grabbed my by the throat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo Cliffey I know im Evil

And i would like to thank TomboyVampWerewolf For his idea Thx so much


	3. Discovered Talents and a new Home

I own no twilight Characters..Sadly they are property of S.M

Bella's (P.O.V)

He was grabbing my neck very hard and I knew that if I wasn't a vampire I would have been dead. I pondered on the thought of weather to tell him about the Cullens or to not he clearly seemed to be of high importance.

I placed my hand on the arm that was griping my neck so tightly. But what I was confused me, I saw his thoughts every single one of them _must be my power_ I thought and he seemed to notice.

"How did you do that" he asked and I looked at him stunned. I had no idea—it just happened

"It just happened when I touched you" I replied stricken with a wave of shock. "Oh" was all he said before he tightened his grip.

"Now child" he said "Tell me who told you of our kind" I was starting to get very angry with the man they called Aro and I really just wanted to leave

"My name is Bella" I said with venom dripping off the end of each word and soon to my surprise Aro was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Jane, Stop it this instant" Aro screamed as he lay on the floor in pain, which I enjoyed.

"But Aro it's not me who is doing it" she said as she drifted he eyes toward me. Instantly I felt fear run through me and Aro had stopped his screaming and was now on his feet.

"Bell, how did you do that" he asked in complete awe and once aging I had a strange emotion but it was jealousy not fear. And that's when Marcus had decided to voice his opinion.

"I Believe I know what Bella's power is" he said as he directed his hand toward me "She can shield powers that affect her mind, and she cam absorb powers from the people she knows" He took an unneeded breath before continuing "She seems to have yours and Jane's, So that must me she has to see them before she can absorb there powers"

_Oh great! _I thought _this means im going to have Edward, Alice, and Jaspers gifts as well… WONDERFUL!_

"Bella, you still haven't told us who informed you of our kind, you may have other powers" Aro said after Marcus had finished his Speech.

"Oh yeah well um—the Cullens told me of you kind I was with his son but he does not love me anymore" I said and stopped myself before I let anything else slip.

_Wow what a coincidence _Marcus thought

"Why is it a coincidence" I asked Marcus in reply to his thought

"You can read minds Aro said and I shook my head in a reassuring proposal to answer his question. And once again I was hit by a wave of jealously, seeming to come from Jane.

"And I can feel and manipulate emotion" I said as I sent a wave of calm to the vampires around me just to prove my point. And that's when the vision hit.

_Alice, Jasper and Emmett were standing at the place where my limp body had once laid under the bridge_

"_She was here" Alice said "But someone took her, Other Vampires" and as she said that I could feel the rage beaming off of Emmett he seemed to be pissed _

"_Edward will pay for what he did to Bella, if it weren't for him Bella would be alive and safe" Emmett roared as he crushed a tree into dust with one hand._

"_Alice" Jasper said "I've found her trail" he added as he Pulled Alice and Emmett along the path I had come to get here._

_End of vision._

"Wow" was all I could say as I cam back to the present

"Aro, we must leave the Cullens will be here soon maybe in hours minutes, but I want to surprise them before when the see me" I said as I look at the three creatures that stood besides me

"Okay, I was planning to see Carlisle anyway and he has much to explain and so do you" he said "Before you go, please tell me why you were under that bridge"

"Edward had told me he didn't love me that he couldn't stand me and I couldn't live without him, so I tried to kill myself" I said bluntly and I felt sadness roll off of Jane.

"I am so very sorry dearest Bella, but if you would I would love to make you part of the volturi, but not as a guard but as the queen" he said "Your more powerful then any of our kind and it would be an honor" he finished and looked into my eyes

"Only on a couple conditions" I said "I can wear what ever cloths soot me and I can feed on animals, not humans" I sent him a wave of happiness to relax him.

"Sounds wonderful Bella, welcome to the volturi all though you'll love it once you come to Italy" he said and I was shocked

After our chat we headed of to the Cullens and I suddenly remembered on more things I wanted to be able to do, but I would discuss that later. As I was running I could now see why the Cullens liked it so much I could see everything more vividly and the wind felt good against my cold skin it was like heaven.

After about 10 short minutes we were no standing inches away from my old loves home I didn't think I could do this but I had to. I took in two much needed breaths and continued walking toward there home at human pace.

_Great! This is not going to go well _I thought as we grew near _You can do this, you can do this _I kept telling myself as I approached the front steps the lead to the door I had gone through many times. But this time things have changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you likeed it its kinda a cliffy kinda not but i hop you like it REVIEW plzz (They Really help)


	4. New friends, Old Home

(Edward's P.O.V)

_This isn't your fault Edward_ Carlisle said over and over in his mind so I wouldn't fell badly for what **I **had done.

But I knew well enough that this was all done because of me, **I** left her, **I** hurt her, and so **I** must have killed her she said so herself.

_My death is on your hands Edward._ Are the words she spoke before she had died. The words that now echoed in my mind as punishment for being this monster.

_Carlisle, Carlisle what have you been up to _I heard an unfamiliar voice say in there mind _who was that _I thought and that's when I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it" Esme said so soft that no human could hear what was said, not that there would be any humans around here anymore. Bella was dead and I knew it I could fell it, I desperately try to hold myself from crying or what we called crying from the sound of her name.

"Oh, my, Carlisle" I heard Esme say from down stairs and the she whispered something I could not comprehend so I searched her thoughts.

_I have my daughter back Bella is alive I can believe it oh how I've missed her so much._

"I've missed to you Esme" I heard this so called Bella say and Esme took in an unneeded breath.

"How in the world did you" Esme asked and the one she was speaking with knew where he question was for.

"Well after I jumped off the bridge" she said "Aro discovered me laying there and turned me into a vampire, and as of the Reading the mind well I can get any power I want as long as I meat the person with it and I can shield powers" she continued "I have Alice, Jasper and e-Edwards gifts" she said as Esme processed it all through her mind.

In a complete stricken state from what I had just heard I ran down stairs and to my complete shock there stood the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, there stood my Bella.

As she stood there in the door way I took in every beautiful feature of the one I so loved. The way the sun shone on her face made her golden brown eyes glisten and she had a body glass figure. Her once brown hair was not a jet black and to the small of her back. She smelt of strawberries with slight cinnamon. She was and still is amazing.

"Bella, I've missed you" I said as I got up and resumed a place next to my mother. I waited for a response but none came instead she just stood there silent and gave me a look that made me say 'If looks could kill'.

I stepped forward to get closer to my beloved and that's when I heard a low growl come from outside and when I looked I saw one very pissed of Emmett.

_Edward I would back away now before you get hurt _ and I just gave him a look that said 'what you going to do' and he growl only got louder.

_Oh it isn't me you should be worried about its Bella_ he said as he nodded his head toward a very pissed of Bella _great im in for it now _I thought as I slowly backed away.

Emmett (P.O.V)

After Edward had left Bella we all sort of broke apart, Alice and Jasper had been fighting because she was stressed about Bella. And Edward had temporally gone away which in turn drove Esme mad which drove Carlisle mad.

But me and rose, we just fell out of love our relation ship was more of a one way thing. I would want to have fun wile she would like to look at herself in the mirror and eventually we just separated.

As the day s grew longer I started to get really worried about Bella _My_ Bella. I knew she would never care for me the way she did Edward but I had fallen in love with her.

The truth of the matter is that I was always in love with her. Every time we would touch I felt my undead heart pound a little inside. And her warm skin brought sparks down my spine.

With her I felt like I really was indestructible and could take on the world and with out her I was worse ff then Edward. But I loved her and would be there for her no matter what. Even if that meant I had to kill my brother to protect her.

I am in love with Isabella Swan, the most beautiful precious creature in my entire existence.

Bella's (P.o.v)

I could feel the love coming off of Edward like beams of sun light but that would change nothing it was to late for his love now. Edward backed away from me after Emmett's not so friendly warning and took a place next to Esme.

I could fell the hate and rage seeping from Emmett and im pretty sure that if I was not standing in front of Edward right now he would be dead. And as I turned around to look at Emmett his thoughts hit me like a truck full of bricks (not like I would be in any harm but you get it).

_She is so beautiful; I love her so much too bad she will never love me_

At first I thought he was talking about Rosalie but why would she not loves him and that's when Alice and Jasper came into view. They were both felling an enormous amount of anger toward Edward.

"Esme is Carlisle here Aro wanted to hello to his old friend and I don't want to keep him waiting" I said as I glanced at the family that left me behind. Each one seemed to show the same look of shock that was plastered on the faces.

"You mean Aro as in volturi" Esme asked in a hushed tone

"Yeah he discovered me under the bridge and asked me to Italy to be there queen I accepted seeing as I have no other family" I said as I looked at their faces.

"Oh well that's great let me go get Carlisle" She said and was gone so fast that a human wouldn't have even noticed

"Bella you know we all still love you" Carlisle said as he came down the stairs with his wife

"I know that but, you all left me and I want this" I said "There is no need for me to stay in a place where im not wanted"

Okay so its kind iffy so just like stay with me on this on REVIEW


	5. Goodbyes and plane tickets

I own Nothing---- =[

(Bella's P.O.V)

"_Bella you know we all still love you" Carlisle said as he came down the stairs with his wife_

"_I know that but, you all left me and I want this" I said "There is no need for me to stay in a place where im not wanted"_

"Bella, we would be more then happy to allow you to say with us" Carlisle said as he stood next to Edward.

Before I could answer any questions I hear what Emmett was thinking and I couldn't let that happen

_If she goes I go _he said as he stood net to Alice and Jasper

"Emmett you will stay with your family" I said looking into his golden brown eyes

"But-" I cut him off before he could finish

"Emmett I will miss all of you" I said "you most of all you're my big brother and you always protected me when Edward couldn't and I never forgot what you said before you left"

"What Are you talking about" Edward all but growled

_Flashback_

_I was laying in bed not planning on getting up only because I had little to nothing to live for anymore. When the window in my bed room opened. _

"_Edward?" I asked _

"_No Bella it's me Emmett" I heard him say as he walked into my room _

"_Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why are you here I thought you all left" I asked as I looked into his beautiful golden brown eyes_

"_Well Bells I was worried about you and decided to check up on you I kept changing my mind so Alice wont know" he said as he sat at the edge of my bed._

"_Are you okay bells" he asked as he took my hand in his and looked into my eyes_

"_No" I said "But I knew I was never good enough for him anyway I should have been prepared for this I knew it would happen"_

"_Bells, please don't say that" he said "your beautiful and he is and idiot for what he did to you and If I could I would kill him for what he's done" he said as he go up from the bed and walked closer to the window_

"_Where are you going" I asked as tears spilt over my eyes _

"_I have to go, but remember this bells" he said as he pulled me off the bed "Ill always be here for you no matter what, you will always have me" he added and then pulled me in to a big bear hug_

_As I was hugging him I squeezed him as tight as I could because I didn't want to let go and at the thought of him leaving I felt the tears flow out from my eyes._

"_Don't cry bells, everything will be okay" and with that I was in my bed crying my self to sleep. Because of Edward I had lost my family and my one and only love life wasn't' worth living anymore_

_End Flashback_

"You remember" he asked as he ran in front of me

"Of coarse I do and that's why I cant let you join us" I said as I pointed to the volturi members "It would tear your family apart and I couldn't do that to poor Esme and Carlisle" I said as I stepped closer to Emmett

"Actually I think It would be a good idea" said Carlisle " That way someone would have an eye on Bella" he added as he looked from Emmett to me

"I agree" said all the Cullens in unison except for one and that's when the vision hit me

_We were all standing at outside the Cullens home and out of no where Edward attacked Emmett and started to tear him apart limb by limb._

_I could hear Esme's screams coming for next to Carlisle and three growls from Alice, Jasper and surprisingly me._

_End Vision._

As I came out of my vision so did Alice and she had a look of total disbelief on her face.

_Emmett im gonna kill you _I heard Edward say in his mind but before he could even harm Emmett he was screaming in pain on the floor and it brought me and everyone else complete satisfaction well except for Esme.

"Bella what are you doing" she asked in complete horror as she watched he sun wither in pain

"He was going to kill Emmett I had a vision ask Alice" I said and Alice just shook her head in conformation.

"Well I guess we will be living now" I said as I looked at Aro who nodded his head

"Bella im coming with you" Emmett said "As long as it's okay with Aro" he added before he came to sand beside me

"Emmett you-" I said but was cut off

"The family already said it was a good Idea so im coming" he said and I couldn't argue with him if I wanted to.

"Fine, Aro is that fine with you" I asked before I made any finale decisions. And he just shook his head in agreement to what Emmett had said

"Go get everything you'll need and fast im not waiting all day" I said as I leaned against the stairs to there front door and Emmett was back in a flash.

"Ready" he said and then after we said our goodbyes we were of.

That's when I remembered what I had to asked Aro when we got to Emmett's car I pulled Aro to the side.

"I have one smaller request" I said as I waited for his answer

"Anything for you my dear" he said as I fiddled with my shirt and I then heard his thoughts _im afraid of what shell do if I refuse_

"Could me and Emmett come and visit as wished and Rome around Italy I've never seen it before" I said "We would go at night of coarse" I added

"That seems respectable" he said and we headed back to the car. What normally took and hour only took 15 minutes and we were at the air port boarding the plane in minutes.

When we landed we hear and American voices say "Thanks for flying on forks airline" and we walked of the plan into Italy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay so that was okay i think comment and tell me what you think and um if you have any ideas let me know an ill see if i can work them into the story

MidnightMoon


	6. Im so Sorry author Note

**Author's note**

**So I just got my internet back but might get it taken away because of school issues, it's hard to tell but I should have more updates on the story posted soon and there already on my lab top so I don't have to re-type them……I hope. So there should be some updated in the next few hours or so just keep your self posted.**

I love you all

XMidnightMoonX


	7. New home Unwanted Guest

I own nothing besides the characters i may make up but anything form the original book is owned by Stephine Meyer

_______________________________________________________

Bella's P.O.V

Italy was beautiful the sun was not shining at the moment but you could still see the details of the building perfectly.

I really was a site to see but there was business to be done and we could view the rest of Italy later. When we were clear of human eyes we ran like the wind into the deep forest until we came to a tall castle like tower.

"It's beautiful" I said as we walked to the tall oak doors the lead to the tower.

As we were walking through the door Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side for a moment to speak.

"Bella, I have to tell you something" he said ands I tried scanning his thoughts but all I got was the loonies' tones song.

"Emmett, why are you hiding your thoughts from me, you should never have to hide things from me" I said as I grabbed his hand with mine.

"I know but-' he sad but he was interrupted by aro.

"Bella, my queen are you coming" he asked as he stopped mid way on the stairs.

"Yes Aro ill be right there" I said then told Emmett that we would finish the conversation tomorrow when there was more time he agreed and we walked off to our new home.

The castle was beautiful and very old fashioned. I loved all of it besides the feeding champers. When I got to my room the walls were painted purple with a gold trim.

There was a window that looked out to the city lights and the streets below the night moon illuminated the sky and the stars sparked brightly.

_What if I have to feed on humans_ I heard Emmett thinking

**Emmett it will be fie I told them of our diet**

_Really that's great I don't want to ruin my whole life's work_

**You mean Existence**

_Yeah whatever_

He said and then he blocked off his mind completely I told aro that I would be resting for the night and that we would start everything that was necessary in the morning.

He nodded his head in fear scared by the things I would do if e refused. That's when I heard a crashing noise come from the next room and I checked the emotions.

There was anger, hate, denial, confusion, and coming form Emmett as much as I could tell was love, worry and concern. I decided that I should go check what was going on and when I got to his room there was a very pissed of Edward standing over a very fearful Emmett.

I saw Edward reach down and tare off Emmett's left arm and that was all I could take.

"No!" I scream as I trough Edward across the room, looks like I have a new power.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahhh i know it is short but what do you think ???


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so i have some really good news!!

I'm putting all my story's back up and my writers block is gone!!

So. im going to start with the story that has the most view and that one is Broken.

So. for all of you reading this story be prepared for more!

ALOT MORE!!!!

3 The one and only MidnightMoon


	9. Unanswerd Questions, and Secret love

I own nothing created by Stephanie Meyer. Only the characters I may or may not create.

Bella's P.o.v

As I held Edward ageist the walk I quickly ran over to Emmett and his arm had already began to heal.

"Emmett a re you okay" I asked with worry

"Yeah, im fine nothing but a scratch" he said laughing in the process.

"Okay, that's good, now I have business to attend to" I said I go up and stormed over to Edward.

When I looked into his eyes all I could see was the hate and anger he had for his brother, and I knew there was no way I was going to talk to him when he was like that so I slowly made everyone in the room calm down.

"Edward what the hell are you doing here" I asked with venom at the end of every word

"What are you doing with him, my brother" he asked as he glared across the room at Emmett.

"Edward what the fuck a re you talking about" I asked becoming slightly impatient

"Im talking about the vision that Alice had of you two, I assume you know what im talking about" he asked angrily

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about and what Wright does that give you do come I here and try to destroy your own brother." I yelled at him angrily

"You know what Edward, I really don't care anymore, you left me remember, I think you should just leave before I change my mind and have you killed myself."

"Bella, love plea" he tried to speak but I cut him off

"Edward I don't think you understand what im saying, im not your love anymore and I never will be, so get that threw your thick head and leave before I let Emmett rip you to shreds." I said as I pointed to the door

"But Bella, I love you" he said as he walked slowly to the entrance of the room

"If you really loved me then you would not have left me, I don't know your definition of love but leaving the one you love do die, isn't mine goodbye Edward" I said is as I slammed the door shut.

Once Edward had the guard had came to our room and Aro was deeply concerned, the fear that radiated off of him was so much that I was afraid. When Aro and the guard left I turned to Emmett.

"Well that was an interesting night" I said as I went to sit on the bed next to Emmett.

"You can say that again" Emmett said in his deep laugh.

"Well I think ill go talk to Aro about what we are doing tomorrow, Goodnight Emmett" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and after I did he emotions drastically changed

"Em, you okay" I asked as I got up

"Oh, yeah im fine" he said and I began to walk walkway.

"Bella" He called out

"Yes Emmett" I asked as I turned around

"Goodnight" he said and I continued down to Aro's office.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What so you think soo far?

I know it is a little short but my others will be longer and when i get to chapter 15 im switching to another story


	10. Point less kisses & New Guests

I own nothing of Stephanie Meyer Only the characters I may or may not create.

On to the story.

Emmett's P.o.v

_Bella kissed me was that real or a dream, no I t was defiantly real. I mean I felt it and wow she kissed me. I have to wok on hiding my emotions better because she noticed that I freaked when she kissed me. Crap she can hear my thoughts shit ah. Umm, 1+1=2 2+2=4 4+4=8 8+8=16….. _

Bella's P.o.v

'Aro may I come in" I asked as I knocked on the big oak door of hi office

"You are always welcome Bella" he said as he stood until I took a seat in the chair across from the desk.

"Aro, is something the matter" he asked sincerely

"No I was just wondering what the plans for tomorrows were" I asked as I looked among the books on the shelves.

"Well, I thought I would introduce you to some of the other guard and then you and Emmett can go and sites see." He said not once looking up from the letter he was righting.

"Okay that sounds good, and another thing, um do you know where me and Emmett can hunt?" I asked timidly

"Yes there is just up the mountains we have a large variety of animals" he said and I just had to ask one more question.

"Is there any chance that you have Bears??" I asked with a smile on my face thinking of Emmett

"We have plenty" Aro said and I excused my self from his office and for some reason I still had Emmett on my mind.

Emmett's p.o.v

After Bella left I started to unpack my things and as I was searching threw what very little I had a little box fell out of my pants pocket. And when I opened it inside was a necklace, the one that I had bought for Bella on her birthday, the gift I never got to give her.

I heard her coming down the hall and I decided that then and there I was going to give it her, I waited until she passed my door and then called her name.

"Bella, come her for a sec" I yelled out the door.

"What is it Emmett" she asked with a smile on he face so beautiful that If I were human I would of fainted.

"Well I found something that I never had the chance to give you, and I know you hate presents but your getting it weather you ant it or not." I said as I walked over to the desk drawer where I put the necklace.

"I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but well you know go ahead and open it" I said as I sat on the kings sized bed that was more then unnecessary.

As she opened the box she took in an unneeded breath.

"Emmett it is beautiful, where did you get it?" she asked as she stared at the necklace

"I was in France and I walked past a window, and in it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen and it just reminded me of you" I said then I cursed my self for saying it.

"Emmett I love it will you put it on for me, please?" She asked as she turned around and lifted her hair sending the sent of strawberries and cinnamon.

"Yeah sure" I said as I reached around her neck and clasped it closed when I was done she turned around smiling.

"You look beautiful" I said as she looked up at me with her golden eyes, she was simply breath taking and I love every part of her before I knew what she was doing she reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _All I know is that if this woman keeps doing this too me im going to die. _She whispered thank you into my ear and went off to her room.

The next day

Bella's p.o.v

Aro had called me and Emmett down to the ball room to meat the rest of the guard; I chose my hello kitty tee and my black distressed skinny jeans, I did my make up and headed out of the room and as I was leaving I bumped right into Emmett causing us both to fall over onto each other.

"Sorry Emmett, I have always been a klutz" I said and he just nodded. And that's when I realized that his emotions where off the roof. Something like lust, love and shock.

"Emmett are you okay?" I asked and he shook his head but I knew something was off.

"We better get going before Aro gets impatient" I said standing up from Emmett.

"Yeah that's a good Idea" he said and we both headed off to the ball room so we could meet Aro's friends

Emmett's p.o.v

_If I didn't know any better I would have said that Bella was doing this on purpose. I mean how and I supposed to react when her body is on top of mine, her sweet soft body. I mean I love the girl but she isn't helping me right now, kissing my cheek landing on top of me. Really what is a man to do, I have need and I ah. Im stuck in a rut. But I plan on telling her soon, because I really can go on like this the lying I don't want to lie to her, but then im afraid that she is still in love with Edward, but ill tell her I will tell her._

"Tell me what Emmett" she asked as we were walking

"Oh uh, I forgot sorry" I said as we continued walking.

_Damn it I forgot she can read my mind, umm, Uno, does….._

Bella's p.o.v

Emmett was being really weird lately but he is Emmett. As we arrived to the ball room we were greeted by Aro and Marcus.

"Hello, Bella, Emmett" Aro said as we walked through the doors the led to the ball room filled with people, well vampires. As I was introduced to the people one by one it felt like something was being absorbed inside me. And hats when I figured it out, I was copying all of these people's powers.

As the night went on things started to die down and I hade finally met everyone in the room. I excused myself along with Emmett and we both headed of to my room.

"Well that was fun" Emmett said as he shut the door to my room

"We were only there so I could copy all of the others powers" I said and Emmett looked shocked

"Did you know about this" he asked with a puzzled look on his face

"No, I van just feel when I am absorbing a power I realized it half way through" I said "Any way lets go look around Italy, it is a beautiful place"

"Your right it is" he said and we were both on our way to the elevator when Aro stopped us.

"Where are you too going?" he asked with his hands across his chest.

"We are going to see Italy, is that alright with you?" I asked

"Yes, its fine just don't stay out too late" he said and with that we were off.  
______________________

What do you think?????


	11. Midnight Wishes& Good morning kisses

I own noting.

To the story.

Bella's p.o.v

Me and Emmett spent all night out in the streets of Italy, roaming vacant towers and laying on the grass just looking at the stars. When I looked over at Emmett, I was surprise by the softness of his face. He looked like a sleeping angle, and I realized that he was beautiful.

And not the oh my your so hot I want your body kind, it was more then that it was the I think I just realized im falling in love with you beautiful. _Did I just say im falling in love with Emmett? _

_**Yeah you did. **_

_Who is that? _

_**It's your inner Bella, ha and you so just said you are falling for Emmett. **_

_Yeah, well it's not as if he would ever love me. _

_**You got a point there. **_

_Hey! _

_**Ha. Just listen to your heart**_

How can I listen to a heart that is broken, I thought as I looked at Emmett and then to the stars and that's when I saw it, a shooting star

_I wish Emmett could love me too. _

Emmett's p.o.v

_Italy was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella she really was an amazing creature. As we were roaming Italy and it beauty I cherished her laugh that I so longed to hear. Then we were lying in the stars and they were beautiful but not as beautiful as her. I looked over at the angle before me and fell in love all over again. The way that the moon hit her face made her look so peaceful like nothing could harm her anymore, and that's how I wanted her to feel I wanted to be happy. _

_Im in love with is Isabella swan and I don't think I ever won't be. I just wish she could love me too. And then I saw it a shooting star._

_I wish that Bella could love me too. _

_Because Im in love with Isabella swan_

_Awe shit she is looking at me and can read my mind Ahhh quick perfect _

I want to scream, until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson  
I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep  
So I don't have to make a bad impression

I need to start to be myself  
Cause I'm sick of everybody else

I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man

I wanna run, but only far enough to make you miss me  
I wanna take back all the shit that I have done  
But I guess you were better off without me

I need to start to be myself  
Cause I'm sick of everybody else

I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man

I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate

I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate

I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate

I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man

(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I won't let you bring me down  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight, I'm always up late, I think I'm everything you hate)  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I will learn to love again  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight)  
But I will stand a broken man

Bella's p.o.v

"Emmett, what song was that" I asked is I turned on my side to look at his face.

"Its call broken man, why?" he asked looking at me questionable

"I liked it" I said with a smile on my face but what I really wanted to say was I like you.

"I think we should head back before Aro gets mad" I said as I stood up over Emmett

"Yeah that sounds like a good Idea" he said as we raced back the castle like tower.

When we arrive back at the tower Emmett and I went back to our rooms, so I went into the bath room to freshen up and when I did I saw the beautiful necklace the Emmett had gotten me. It was a chain necklace with a heart and a yellow pendant down the middle and it was breath taking.

Bella's p.o.v

The next day

"Hello" I yelled as I walked into Emmett's room, but no one was there so I decided that I would wait for him to come back, I laid on his bed and pulled out my book from where I had left it.

After a few minutes I heard a door open and Emmett was standing there shirtless and wet, and then my mind went to its dirty place. He was so much unlike Edward he was buff and, oh god his perfect abs. Where Edward was muscular but small Emmett was muscular and big and for some reason I could keep my eyes off of him.

"See something you like" he asked and I cam out of my daze. If I could I would still be blushing right now but thankfully I couldn't but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Maybe" I said with a sly grin on my face and he just stared at me in shock.

I got up to walk out of the room but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest, looking into my eyes. And it all happened before I realized what was going on, he lips were pressed to mine and they had a sense of longing and urgency behind them. Edward had never kissed me like this and I liked it.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes

"Bella, I love you"

Ha-ha Cliffy sorry got to go to cheer!!

The more reviews the faster I write!! =]]


	12. Love Named& Journeys Made

I own nothing…

Bella p.o.v.

_Did he just say that he loved me? Or was I hearing things, this had to be a dream there is no way that this is real, but vampires don't dream. I looked at his face and he was waiting for an answer. Damn it Bella this is what you wished for now pull it together and tell the man you love him. My inner Bella thought and she was right._

I looked into his golden eyes and I could see so much in them, fear, hope, excitement, embarrassment, and most of all…love.

I place my hand on his marble skin, and I said the words that he so longer to hear

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I love you" I said and I soon felt his lips on mine send waves of pleasure through us both, closing the door and never braking the kiss we had a night I would always remember(I might do lemons later but idk yet).

The next day

I felt the sun on my face and looked at Emmett and If I hadn't know better I would of thought that he was sleeping. I lightly traced the shape of his face with my finger tips stopping at his lips

"Emmett?" I said and he dazzled me with his golden brown eyes.

"Yea, bells" He said in his angelic voice.

"Let's go home" I said and his face lit out like a kid at the candy store

"Really?" He asked a little shocked

"Yeah, we will still be a part of the coven but I need to go to my home and I know Aro will understand as long as we promise to come back one day" I said as I laid my heard to his chest.

I got up too back my thing and I heard and whistle come from Emmett and that's when I realized that I was indeed naked.

"Is there something you'd like?" I asked looking at him like nothing was going on

"You, just you and all your love" he said and If I could of cried I would have.

"Emmett, I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you" I said as I pulled on my clothes.

"Bella, im never going to leave you, no matter what anyone says or does, im always her for you" he said as he ran to me placing his hand under my chin and lifting my face so he could kiss my lips.

Emmett p.o.v

I had _My_ Bella now and every thing was complete the other night was amazing and it only mad me love her more. I still couldn't believe what was happening; I had to be the luckiest person in the world. Because with Bella, I really feel like I am indestructible.

And now we are going home and I couldn't be happier, I missed my family and Im sure they missed us too. I watch as my beautiful Bella walked around the room packing our things.

She looked beautiful. And she was mine. I was hers. And we loved each other.

Bella p.o.v

I was finished packing everything away and when I looked at Emmett he looked like he was concentrating hard on something and that's when I heard his thoughts.

_Isabella Swan is that most beautiful creature in the whole world and I don't know what I did to deserve he_

I ran over to him as jumped atop of him,

"Emmett you were there for me when Edward broke my heart and you were there for me when I needed a friend and most of all Emmett, you made me feel something I never felt with Edward" I said and I kissed him passionately, sadly breaking it off before he could deepen It.

"Lets go talk to Aro" I said as I held out my hand and we ran to his office.

When we arrived at his door we were welcomed in and I could tell by the look on his face that he had an idea why I was here.

"Aro, I would like for me and Emmett to go back to forks, we will still be part of your coven but we miss our family and I don't think were needed so I figured that you might not mind-" I said but was cut off

"Go, Bella and Emmet just make sure to come back sometime or at least check in okay, I wish you the best of luck on your travels." He said and with that we were out the door, on a plane to the place we miss most. Forks, Washington.

I know that this a little short but im soo tired and im working on the rest tomorrow


	13. On one Knee

(Sadly I still own noting)

To the story

Bella's p.o.v

When we got of the plane in Port Angeles we ran to the only home we ever knew, the Cullen hose hold.

"Emmett im blocking our minds so they won't know that were here and Alice can't see our future so how do you want to surprise them."

"Oh, How about you will them into Edwards bedroom and well sneak in and we will just sit in the living room like nothing ever happened" he said and I looked into the future to see if it would work and it would.

"It's a plan" I said and I willed them to all go into Edwards's room and we snuck in without a sound and sat casually down in the living room waiting for them to come down.

I could here there thoughts and they were confused, they didn't know why they were there all they knew was that they wanted to be there. They brushed it of and cam running down stairs.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Alice screamed as he picked me up and hugged me so tight if I were I human I would have died.

"Oh. My. Cullen. I have missed you sooo much why are you here I thought you were with Aro? Omcdidyourunawaydidtheyhurtyouomgomgomgarewegoingtohavetofightthembellaareyouokaydotheyknowyourgonewheresemmett

(Translation: Omc did you run away? Did they hurt you? Omg Omg Omg are we going to have to fight them? Bella are you okay? Do they know you're gone? Where's Emmett? )

"Alice, calm down everything is going to be just fine Aro told me I could go, and no they didn't hurt me and I am okay, and Emmett is right here on the chair.

I said and I instantly felt Alice calm and I noticed that Jasper did too.

That's when I was hugged by Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, my dearest daughter I have missed you so much" Esme said as she hugged me

"Bella, Bella, Bella what are we going to do with you" Carlisle asked shaking his head as he laughed

I finally had my family back and I never wanted that to change.

(3 years later)

Emmett's p.o.v

Today was the day, and I was scared I was really scared so scared that Jasper had to come into my room and ask me to get a hold of myself before he peed himself.

I told him what I was about to go and then he understood why I was this way, then he told me that he would help with my emotions and that's when Alice blasted through the door.

"Awe, Emmett that is so romantic but you might want to change your mind a lot if you want to keep this from Bella, oh and don't thing about it and, well I don't know all her powers but what ever might make her figure it out don't do it" she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Alice, for the head up" I said wile trying not to be nervous

"That's what sisters are for" she said as she walked out of the room take Jasper alone with her.

I ran into the wood and found the spot where I would propose to her, it was a beautiful cave that led to water that showed the colors of the rainbow.

I was going to propose to her under the stair lit sky under the moonlight and this place was perfect.

I set down the blanket and the rose petals, and then I called Alice

"Hello,"

"Alice, can you look into the future and see if it will be a full moon tonight?"

"It will be and Emmett, Bella's gonna be home with rose in 3 minutes"

"Okay, ill be there in 2"

Just as I planed I was there with one minute to spare and I watch as Bella ran from the car into my waiting arms.

"Emmett, I love you" she said as she kissed my lips

"I love you more" I said causing her to giggle, a sound I always loved to hear.

"Bella I have something special planed for you so im going to blind fold you do you trust me?"

"Of course" she said and I placed the blind fold over her eyes

"Can you see anything and be honest?"

"Nope not a thing" she said and I threw her onto my back and ran off to our destination. When we got there I turned her so she was facing me, I pulled of the blind fold and hugged her tight, 'surprise' I whispered into her ear and turned her around.

"Emmett it is beautiful, where did you find this place?" she asked

"I found it when we first moved here no one knows about it, it's my place I go to when I need to think, no it's our little secret" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Hey Bella, go look into the cave and tell me what you think" I said and as soon as she was gone I went down on one knee.

"Emmett, why are you knelling on the ground?"

"Bella, I love you since the first day I met you, but I could voice my opinion because you were with my brother. And all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, when you called that day my heat broke and I thought that I lost you forever and the pain that I had was even greater then Edwards. And then you came to our house and you made everything right, you made me right. And when you said that you were going off to live with Aro I knew that I could never leave you again. When I told you I loved you for the first time I was so scared that you would reject me that you would still love him but when you told me you loved me, Bella you made my dead heart beat. Bella I love you and I want to be with you forever, Will you marry me Isabella Swan?" I asked never looking from her eyes.

Bella p.o.v

Emmet asked me to marry him and I was speech less, all I ever wanted to do was be with him forever. And what he said was so beautiful

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I would be honored to marry you" I said and he pulled me into a kiss and we spent the night making love celebrating the beginning of eternity.

(The next day)

Bella's p.o.v

When we got home, everyone was there and I could tell by the smile on Alice's face that she already knew.

"Um guys we have some good news" I said and they all came around staring at me an Emmett.

"Me and Emmett are…Getting married" I said and Alice squealed

"Bella you HAVE to let me plan your wedding, PLEASEEEEEEE" she asked jumping up and down like and a monkey on crack.

"I don't know Alice" I said and a look of pure sadness appeared on her face

"I promise I will be good and follow your every rule, please Bella, I love you" she said and she stared to pout.

"Okay, Alice but not too out of the box okay?" I said and she shook he had and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said racing around the room

The rest of the family congratulated us and we decided that the wedding would be in 3 months, Alice wasn't happy but she said she could make it work.

I was officially the happiest person on earth.

What do you think....CLick the button plzzz it really helps me want to right more!!


	14. Wedding days & Missing brides

I own nothing..

To the story!!!

Bella's p.o.v

"BELLLAAAAA" Alice screamed from the floor below

"Yes, Alice is there something you need?" I asked as came to the top of the stairs, the look on her face was scary and I only meant one thing.

"It's Bella Barbie time!" Alice squealed as she ran up the stars grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to her make up station

"Now Bella, close your eyes and stay still, I don't want to mess up" she said and I didn't as I was told, you never mess with Alice and her make up, I learned that lesson the hard way.

**Flash back**

_Emmett and I were sitting on the couch when a vision hit me, Alice was going to play Bella Barbie on me again, that was the third time this week, apparently all in preparation for the wedding. _

_As I jumped out of emmett's arms he had a puzzled look on his face _

"_Alice is going to play Bella Barbie again and im not letting her, im going to hid her make up so shell never be able to do it again" I said with a sly look on my face_

"_Bella, baby I don't think that is a good idea, I mean the family did that once and things didn't end well" he said with a concerned look on his face. _

_I leaned in and kiss his lips. _

"_Emmett babe it will all be okay, I promise, and if things head south well that's why I have you to protect me"_

"_I don't know" he said worried _

"_don't worry babe I have it all under control" I said as I ran up the stairs into her room, when I opened her closet I grabbed all her makeup and hid it In my secret place._

"_There!" I said walking down the stairs with a smile on my face_

"_No more Bella Barbie" I said as I sat down in Emmett's arms _

_(Five minutes later)_

"_Hey Bella, guess what, it's Bella Barbie time, ill got get my make up" she said as she ran into her room. _

_**I hope you know what you are getting yourself into love**__ Emmett thought to me and I just gave him a look that said 'whatever'_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, who stole my stuff" Alice said as she ran into the living room. _

"_What are you talking about Alice" I asked casually_

"_You know what im talking about and im going to force feed you human food until you tell me where it is" she said as she dragged me to the kitchen chair and tied me up(Yeah I know there super strong but whatever)_

_(1 hour later and 3 boxes of pizza later)_

"_Are you going to tell me now Bella?" she asked_

"_There under Emmett's bed beneath the floor board, please no more food" I said as I felt what I had eaten come back up, I ran to the bathroom. _

_**End flashback**_

"Okay im done" she said as I opened my eyes.

"Oh, Alice I look beautiful" I said as I hugged her 'gently'

"Come, lets get you into your dress" she said as we walked to her closet, she pulled out a cream dress with a diamond design in the middle it looked beautiful.

"I'll be right back I have to get your shoes" she said as she slipped out of the room.

I walked over to the mirror and admired my dress, and then I heard noise behind me so I turned around but there was nothing there. That's when I felt a hard hand against my moth and someone dragged me out of the room.

&

When thy finally let go of my mouth I turned around to see Edward standing there with a smile on his face I once claimed to be mine.

"Edward WHAT are you doing im getting married in 15 minutes" I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Bella you don't want Emmett, come one he has half a brain, what can that joke of a man give you" he asked taking my hands in his.

"That joke of a man, happens to be your brother and the love of my life, now either you take me home or they come here and kick your ass" I said as I pulled my hands out of his.

"Im sorry Bella, but im afraid I can't fulfill that request" he said as he looked at me up and down.

"Edward Please" I begged but he didn't budge

"If I can't have you no one will love" he said and I couldn't believe it, Edward had kidnapped me.

Emmett's p.o.v

"Are you ready son, only 15 more minutes" Carlisle said to me as I put on my tux

"I have been waiting for this my whole life" I said and that's when I heard Alice scream.

"Emmett Bella is gone, and there is a note from Edward" she said before reading it out loud.

_Dear family, _

_I have take Bella to a place where she can fall in love with me all over again_

_Don't worry she is safe, for now _

_I just love her so much and well if I can't have her_

_Why should Emmett. _

_3 Edward_

"_Im going to kill him" I yelled. _

_I ran out of the house desperately trying to find my bride _


	15. Wedding Bells & The begning of forever

I own nothing…

On to the story

Bella's p.o.v

Ahhh I hade three minutes until I walk down the isle and instead of getting read I was stuck here with Edward. I was beyond pissed; I was so mad that I felt like I was on fire

And when I looked down I was, shit I was on fire, I started to freak out I mean fire does kill vampires but this didn't hurt, so that means wait, this is a power amazing maybe now Edward will let me out of what ever hell hole he put me in, now where is that door.

Emmett's p.o.v

I had found her sent and it ended at an abandoned house or that's what I thought, her sent was every were, but it was a trick and that when I remembered, me and Edward and this hide away when we first moved here it was by the meadow that he showed Bella.

I ran there as fast as I could, I hade to save the love of my life.

Bella's P.o.v.

Okay so I now learned 3 new powers, Fire, Invisibility, and I could walk through walks I mean how cool is that I can so, break myself free now but first I think I might want what to teach Edward some lesions about stopping a girl from going to her wedding.

When will this boy ever learn his lesson?

"Edward, Edward where are you" I yelled through out the small space, I saw light come from the other end of the room and realized that's where the door was.

"Bella, did you finally realize that you loved me?" he asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Me love him it could never happen.

"No, Edward, I didn't I wanted to tell you that im leaving" I said as I walked away, but he just tightened his arm around my body.

"Edward I suggest that you let go before you get hurt" I said my voice menacing.

"And what are you going to do, kick me, you have no fighting experience and I don't think that any of your gifts will help you out" he said and I smiled to myself.

"Edward, do you remember when I went of to Italy, and lived with aro" I asked waiting for an answer I already knew.

"Yeah, I remember what about it" he asked and I could keep the sly look off my face.

"Aro had me meet some very important people and let's just say that, I absorbed some powers" I said as my whole arm lit up in flames

"Bella, your arm it's on fire what is going on" he asked and I just smiled at him a walked out of his arms.

"Other one of my gifts Edward, no im going to leave" I said and he just started to laugh.

"what's so funny Edward?" I asked as I walked up to him

Well, those doors happen to be fire proof and well Im the only one with the key"

"I wont need a key Edward" I said as I walked to the door

"Well then it looks like im going to tie you up then" he said as he mad his way to where I stood, but that's when I went invisible.

"Edward, your not going to win, so get over the fact that I don't love you" I said and I ran to the door making myself visible in the process.

"Move on Edward" I said as I walked through the door.

&&

When I got into the hallway I say the front door and I ran to it, and sadly when I opened the door I had no clue where I was, I was lost and the only one who knew the way back was Edward.

But I wasn't going to go and ask him for help, I don't want his help, I tried to search for our scents, but I couldn't find them and that's when I saw him, standing there was Emmett in his tux, he look even more beautiful with the sun shining on his skin making him sparkle like diamonds.

So I ran to him, and I was greeted by his loving arms as he wisped I love into my ear.

&

We got back to the house and Alice freshened me up, we explained to everyone what had happed and that we were grateful for them to wait.

Charlie had died 2 years ago on the job but Carlisle was happy to walk me down the isle.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked as we waited on top of the stairs of the home.

"Im, more then ready" I said with a smile on my face as the music began to play

"Who plans to give this bide away" the preacher asked

"I do" said Carlisle as he lifted my Vaile, kissed me on the cheek and sat down next to his wife.

"We are gathered her today to witness these two come together in hole matrimony, if anyone has reason to disagree please say so now.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Do you take Isabella Swan as your wife for eternity"

"I Do," Emmett said as he placed the ring on my finger

"Do you, Isabella take Emmett as your husband for all eternity?"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride" he said and Emmett brought his lips to mine, together forever.

&

The reception was amazing, I danced with everyone and to my surprise, even Rosalie danced with me, it was an amazing night and now we were off to our honey moon.

Emmett wouldn't tell me where we were going and I was blind folded most of the time, we arrived at a cabin at the top of a mountain. It had a beautiful wood burning fire place and lush chairs, the bed was draped with silk and had a thin lining very the top of it and on the bed was a heart shaped box with my name on it.

_Bella, _

_In this box is a gift form me,_

_Since you are now part of the family I thought that having one would be necessary._

_Love, Carlisle and Esme_

I opened the box to find the Cullen family necklace in the box and I was ecstatic.

I walked to the bathroom to put it away and I felt Emmett wrap his arms around his face kissing my neck. "Hello, Beautiful" he whispered into my ear before he turned me around as kissed me.

I ran my fingers through his hair to deepen the kiss farther and licked his lip begging for access and he granted it. he pushed me onto the bed and started the beginning of forever.

Okay so I know the wedding part was off….sorry and the review from Strawberry I have read the story and I know it is out of character but I wanted it that way.

a/n So I think this is going to be my last chapter but I also think that im going to write a sequel about there life's together, Aro, and Edward. Maybe throw in some other crazy twists but im not sure I have an idea about how I want it to go but would people read it??

im also going to continue/Re-right my other stories, so I might just start from scratch because they are so bad.

If I did do that the stories that I would rewrite would be creature of night, and broken hearts and fixed dreams I fell that my writing quality on those two was well limited. Ha.

Read and Review plz!!!. It means a lot!!


End file.
